Captain Morgan MisAdventures
by Booth's Angel
Summary: Tag for 1x18: The Man With the Bones. Exactly how high is TB's perv swerve, and can Seeley possible keep up? This story is rated M for a reason! Strong Sexual Content. Adults Only Please. ONE SHOT!


**Title:** Captain Morgan Misadventures  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **1x18: The Man with the Bone  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX Television and Hart Hanson, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**From the Urban Dictionary: Freaky Deaky- **__To be in a heightened state of sexual arousal and performing strange, extreme, or unusual sexual acts. _

_**This story was inspired by watching Man in the Morgue and Man with the Bone in one sitting. I loved eppy 1x18 for many reason, but Harry Tepper was high on the list. Who wouldn't love that creepy little perv? **_

_**Does anyone really doubt that TB has a bit of freak in her deak? Can Seeley ever hope to keep up? This is just one possible interpretation. **_

**_

* * *

_**It was the first time the whole group had gone out together. Angela picked the locale, so the music was too loud for any meaningful conversation, but the liquor flowed, and they were all a bit past the point of no return.

They'd been shooting Bingers between their various drinks of choice, as a tribute to the case they'd just wrapped, and the rum had crept up on them. This case brought them all together in a way that no other had. Pirates. Who didn't love pirates?

The 'house of reason' had briefly become completely immersed in fantasy, and it had been a thrill for everyone, even the 'pure scientist'. Booth had been surprised at the actual bonding that had occurred. He'd never have believed he had a single thing in common with Zack Addy. The same egghead, Zack Addy, who was now seated to Booth's left in a complete drunken stupor, detailing the origins, etymology, and distilling process of rum to no one in particular.

Angela and Hodgins had taken to the dance floor about half an hour ago, and they showed no sign of slowing any time soon. Booth and Brennan were left to chat over their drinks. Despite the fun and camaraderie this case had inspired, it had also had some seriously awkward side affects.

Thanks to that twisted little creep, Harry Tepper, from the morgue, Booth now had visions of Bones floating through his head that could get him arrested in all 50 states.

* * *

_HARRY- The larynx was crushed._

_BONES- Is that going to be your cause of death ruling?_

_HARRY- We gonna have another fight about this?_

_(Booth stepped between them and authoritatively poked Harry in the chest)_

_BOOTH- You know, I'm a pretty open guy, Harry, but if you keep pushing like that, it's gonna be me who smacks you around._

_HARRY- How do you know that won't work for me just as well?_

_(Booth had been seriously floored by this twist and backed away from Harry. Bones got in Harry's face again.)_

_BONES- You ruled that Macy died from a crushed larynx._

_HARRY- A crushed larynx is fatal. Ergo, it results in death._

_BONES- You were wrong then and you're wrong now._

_BOOTH- See? He likes it!_

_BONES- I need to see both sets of X-rays. His and Macy's._

_HARRY- It's not always about being right or wrong. It's about the dialogue. An intense conversation can be the most wonderful kind of intercourse._

_

* * *

_'_God wasn't that the truth.' _As wonderful as Temperance Brennan's body appeared under that lab coat, Booth had to admit to himself that it was her superlative mind that really got his juices flowing.

Booth flinched as the tightening in his jeans dragged him back to reality. He flinched again when he realized that Bones was much closer now than she had been a few moments ago, before he'd become distracted.

"What were you thinking about?" she murmured with a sultry purr in her voice. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled despite the slight glaze of the alcohol.

* * *

_HARRY- It's not necessary to lead me like a child._

_BONES- I'd rather not have any more evidence compromised._

_HARRY- You're squeezing my arm very tightly._

_BONES- Sorry._

_HARRY- No, no. It's okay._

_XXXXX_

_BONES- I'd like to look at X-rays of the victim's skeleton._

_HARRY- Bossy._

_BOOTH- Do NOT go there._

* * *

Booth grabbed his beer and took a long draw too refocus.

"I was just thinking- So you dive huh?"

Brennan's head rolled slightly in a nod. "It's the most wonderful experience. It feels like the laws of time and space have been suspended. You're weightless, and surrounded by some of the most beautiful sights… plants, animals. You should try it. I could teach you."

"Yeah," Booth gulped. "I don't know… maybe."

Booth could definitely drown in those damn eyes of hers.

* * *

_HODGINS- I am a certified cave diver, which means I can go deeper than two hundred feet. I dove Mayan Blue, Dos Ojos, Tortuga… _

_BONES- Ever dive Naharon?_

_HODGINS- Once._

_BONES- I named Naharon._

_BOOTH- You dive too?_

_BONES- Yeah. I have the time because I don't own a TV. _

_HARRY- You wear a rubber suit then._

_

* * *

_Now that was a place Booth definitely did not want to go, because rubber, skintight suits were just way too close to leather… and that was just- Yeah. We definitely don't want to go there.

"You did it again," she insisted.

"Huh? Did what?" Booth choked nervously. Had he accidentally said something out loud?

"You went somewhere else. Some place that frightens you and excites you at the same time."

"What the heck are you talking about Bones? I'm right here."

"You have an accelerated heart rate and respiration. Whatever you're thinking about has you squirming and uncomfortable, and you smell like nervous sweat, which, quite frankly, never smelled so good. Oh, and you have vasocongestion of your face."

"Wha?" Booth scowled.

"You're blushing." Bones chuckled. "So… tell me, what you were thinking about that could possibly make Special Agent Seeley Booth blush?"

"I um-" Booth looked around anxiously. How the hell did he back his way out of this one? There was No Way… _No Way _he could tell her what he'd been thinking about lately.

"It was really nothing. I was just thinking about, you know… pirates, and the case, and all that."

"Oh," Brennan looked at him unconvinced. "You get that excited about pirates? I never would have guessed. I thought maybe you were thinking about me in my rubber suit."

"Wha?" Booth spit out half of the large gulp of beer he'd just taken. "Bones. I never- I-"

"Never? Really?" there was a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She inched even closer, and her hand gently came to rest on his thigh. Booth nearly jumped right out of his argyles.

"I can't say 'I never' Booth," she smiled.

Booth could feel the heat of her hand seep through the heavy fabric of his jeans, and his eyes dropped shut as he drew in a deep breath. _'Was she trying to kill him?'_

"Bones. You have been drinking, and I just don't think it's advisable-"

"Advisable to what? Advisable to verbalize the eidetic imagery that has left me breathless and wanting a thousand times while I've been fully sober Booth?

While you are correct in your assessment that I have, indeed, been drinking, and while I am quite probably beyond the legal limit of intoxication- that does not necessarily translate into doing something I'll regret in the morning.

I mean- if you were a stranger, or someone I would never dream of having any type of physical intercourse with, then the lowered inhibitions I am likely to display could definitely be ill advised. But, that simply wouldn't be an accurate analysis of this particular scenario."

She had that look in her eyes that she got when she looked at her bones. Booth had the definite impression that she was studying him. Sizing him up for something.

'_Imagery… breathless… wanting… physical intercourse. What the hell was she saying to him?'_

"What _exactly_ are you saying to me Bones?" He barely got the words out. All he heard was his own heart as it pounded against his chest wall. He grabbed the table as he was overwhelmed by a state of vertigo.

Brennan slid off her chair. She leaned into him and placed her mouth directly over his ear. "Would you like to leave? Now. With me."

* * *

Booth felt as though he existed in a dream state. Was it possible he was having some sort of waking dream? Or perhaps he was already at home, collapsed on his sofa. That must be it- it must be a dream.

He didn't remember leaving the club, or how exactly he'd gotten into the cab. It was as though she led him by some invisible cord. He watched her lean forward and talk to the driver. '_What did she say? Where were they headed?'_

They didn't speak. Booth kept his arms held tightly to his sides. She studies him again through hooded eyes. He needed to say something. "Where?"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable if we went to your place. Is that okay?"

Booth nodded. _Yep- this had to be a dream_.

Twenty minutes later, the cab stopped in front of his house. Booth turned to her. She pulled some money out of her wallet to pay the driver, then looked at him expectantly.

Realization finally settled around him, and his hand reached out to open the door. Brennan slid across the seat, and followed him out of the cab.

They walked up the steps silently. On the last step, Booth stopped and slid his hand over hers; a tactile reassurance that this wasn't a dream, and they were in this together. Her fingers twined themselves into his and squeezed.

Booth dropped his keys on the table just inside his doorway. He'd need to make arrangements to have his car picked up. He should give Charlie a call.

Brennan walked around his space for a moment; she examined some of the artifacts of Seeley Booth's life; a photo of him and Parker, one of an older couple, probably in their late fifties, that must be his parents, a lopsided clay bowl rendered by a child's hand, a small plastic trophy with the legend "World's Greatest Dad". Brennan smiled.

Booth had no idea how to act at this moment. He must have thought about this a million times- Her. Here. In his place. No business. Booth cleared his throat. "Would you like a beer?"

"No. I'm fine," Brennan assured him casually. "May I use your restroom?"

"Yeah," Booth nodded. "It's just through there."

Seeley Booth was completely lost in some alternative universe. _'Way to seduce a woman, man. You're standing around like a moron offering her beer. You can do this. She's here. She's willing. You can do this. Do not screw this one up, man! You will hate yourself in the morning, every morning, for the rest of your life.'_

Brennan reappeared a short time later. He hadn't even heard the toilet flush. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Ready to begin," Brennan smiled. Booth was certain he'd never seen that look in her eye before.

"I um- the bedroom is this way."

She chuckled softly to herself. "I've something different in mind."

Brennan walked around him and pulled a dining room chair into the middle of the room, positioning it just behind where Booth stood. She reached her hand out and caressed his arm and shoulder as she circled him.

She stopped in front of him and kissed him softly. Her lips moved across his jaw and down to his neck, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "I want you to be very comfortable. Are you comfortable?"

Booth shook he head 'No' but he whispered "Yes" the excitement almost too much to bear.

* * *

'_Are you comfortable?' What the hell was she saying? Temperance Brennan could barely think straight; she was running on pure adrenaline. The taste of him, on her tongue, more intoxicating than the alcohol she'd previously consumed. _

_Wasn't adrenaline a wonderful thing? That miraculous hormone that played such a key role in the short-term stress reaction. Triggered by stressors like excitement, or sexual arousal, it prepares the body for action. The hormone boosts the supply of oxygen and glucose to the brain and muscles. It also dilates blood vessels and air passages, which allows the body to pass more blood to the muscles and get more oxygen into the lungs in a timely manner, increasing physical performance for short bursts of time._

_Arousal also releases norepinephrine in the brain. Norepinephrine helps with the physiological effects of adrenaline, but is also psychoactive. It has a profound affect on the neurological reward system of the brain, which attempts to regulate and control behavior by inducing pleasurable effects. By intensifying the effects of certain behavior, it acts as a positive reinforcer. _

_As a devotee of science, Temperance Brennan understood the necessity of sex. It was a common biological mechanism. Humans are all subject to the same basic pattern of neurochemical changes that lead up to, accompany, and follow orgasm. _

_She was currently suffering from an imbalance of her norepinephrine level and needed a jolt of Dopamine in her system. Dopamine is the neurochemical behind all addictions. Orgasm was the greatest legal blast of dopamine that humans could engineer. _

_Brennan could feel the warm haze of the alcohol flow through her veins, but she'd meant what she'd said; the idea of sex with Seeley Booth had haunted her from their very first meeting. There had been moments over the last few months that it had practically consumed her, and she didn't intend to let this opportunity slip through her hand. _

_

* * *

_"Good. That's good." she soothed.

"Now," she instructed. "I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he sighed, the fire from her fingers blazed against his skin. He was barely able to comprehend her words as the blood rushed from his brain.

"You are going to be in complete control Seeley; I want you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Booth nodded his assent as he breathing grew more strangled.

"You are the most beautiful specimen of a man I've ever seen- anatomical perfection."

She could feel him beginning to let go, hypnotized by her words and the stroke of her fingers across his chest and abdomen. "The Pectoralis major," she smoothed her hand across his large chest muscles. "Rectus abdominus, external oblique," her hands glided across his body as she named each muscle. "Perfectly toned… perfect definition." She leaned and kissed each place her hand had been.

Her hands moved down to undo his belt and jeans. She pushed the heavy fabric down his hips along with the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

Brennan sighed as her hand traced the marvelous V of flesh on his lower abdomen. "The Inguinal Ligament, The Iliopsoas, the Pectineus…" her hands moved down to his groin and between his thighs naming each muscle. Booth moaned as her hand rubbed against his throbbing erection.

"Each muscle perfectly formed and positioned to allow movement." she was awe struck by all that wonderful flesh, muscle and bone that was Seeley Booth.

"Would you sit for me Booth?"

Booth practically collapsed into the chair she'd place behind him just moments before. His knees had grown weak from the slow torture she'd just administered. Brennan reached down and retrieved something from the pile of clothes. She straddled his lap and again claimed his lips.

Booth was pulled back to reality by the clink of metal as the cuffs he carried closed around his wrists. She'd threaded the cuffs through the slats of the chair's back, so he couldn't get up without dragging the whole chair with him.

Booth had a brief moment of panic before her voice began to sooth him again.

"You are going to be in complete control Seeley. I promise. I know how important control is to you. You can command me to do anything… anything, and I will obey. The only thing I will not do is release these cuffs. Is that clear?"

Brennan had cupped his head in her hands, and she looked deep into his eyes as she explained the rules to him. "Tell me what you want me to do Seeley, anything at all. Undress, touch you, touch myself… you have all the power.

Let's talk about contraception. I just put in my diaphragm. I haven't been with anyone in a very long time, and I've been tested since then. Do we need to use a condom?"

Booth had to think- _what was she saying? Condom? _

"I was with Tessa exclusively for about a year," he stammered. "I get tested regularly, and I've… um… I've been tested recently. I mean… since it ended."

"I trust you Seeley, and I wouldn't normally do that," Brennan couldn't remember ever having sex without a condom with anyone outside a long term relationship. Somehow- she knew she was safe with him. And… she wanted to feel him. She wanted desperately to feel him without the latex barrier.

"Now- What do you want me to do?" There was a breathlessness to her voice. Despite her apparent composure, Booth could tell she was as out of control as he was.

Booth's mouth had gone completely dry. His tongue flicked out to try to wet his lips.

"Kiss me," he moaned.

Brennan smiled seductively and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and wet. Their tongues explored the depths of each other. They were both breathless when she finally pulled away.

"I want to see you," Booth croaked. "Take off your clothes."

Brennan slid off his lap and stepped back in order for him to view her entire body.

"Where should I start?" she asked innocently. "My boots? Should I take off my boots first?"

Before he could respond she reached down and gently slipped her right boot off. Her hand shot out to grab his thigh as she momentarily lost her balance, and she could feel him jump at the electric spark that passed between them.

She switched hands on his thigh, and pulled off her other boot. His erection twitched from the surge of blood as his adrenaline level continued to escalate.

Her socks had come off with her boots, and she could now feel the silky warmth of his hardwood floors against her soles, almost like flesh. She softly moaned as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

"What next?" she asked breathlessly, images of him caressing her feet floated through her brain like raindrops.

"Your blouse, and then your pants. I want to see you in just your underwear first," Booth said with more confidence. He could feel the effect his words and the situation were having on her. He may be the one who was bound, but he definitely controlled of the pace.

Brennan slowly and methodically unbuttoned her blouse, and then allowed it to drop to the floor at her feet. She then slid her hands down her hips and unfastened her silky black slacks. The fabric was smooth and caressed her skin like a lover as they slid down her legs. She pictured Booth's hands sliding across her skin and another moan escaped her lips.

Her breath caught as her body trembled with a pre-orgasm; those stealthy tremors that run through your body to let your internal seismograph know that the quake is coming.

"I want to touch you now," Booth growled as he pulled against his restraints.

"Where Seeley? Where do you want to touch me?"

"Your bra," Booth husked. "I can see your nipples through the lace. I want to feel how hard they are."

Brennan's hands shot up, and she cupped each of her breasts. She rubbed her thumbs across the taut flesh and moaned.

"Mmm… they're so hard. They're like tiny little pebbles under a blanket of silk. - And they're burning Seeley. They're burning with desire for you to taste them."

"Yes!" Booth choked. "I need to taste them. I need to taste them now."

Brennan again straddled him on the chair; her hands on his broad shoulders for support. She couldn't keep herself from caressing his flesh. "Oh- I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Booth flinched. He was afraid she was about to back out of their little game.

"I touched you. You didn't ask me to touch you. I'm sorry." She actually looked perplexed at her own lack of control, and Booth had to laugh for a moment.

"Please touch me," he reassured her. "I love your hands on my thigh- on my shoulders. Touch my face. Hold my chin up so I can taste you."

Brennan smiled lazily. Her hands cradled his head as she pulled his open mouth to her inflamed flesh. He greedily latched on and proceeded to suckle at her, through the fabric, like a starving child. After what felt like an eternity… he let go.

"The other one," he mumbled as he kissed and lathed at the fabric that covered his prize.

She shifted slowly, allowing his tongue to graze across the swells of her exposed flesh. Another moan flew from her lips. He began to nibble at the nubbin. Quick hard nips that drove her closer to the edge of ecstasy. _Another tremor- another moan. _

"Take your bra off," he commanded, completely in control now.

She reached between the swells, barely even bothering to back up, and released the clasp of her bra. The fabric slid across the scruff of beard on his jaw with a hiss. He latched back onto the tight little pearl of flesh and drew deep and hard. He would leave a mark if he continued she thought. The idea pleased her.

"The other," he commanded, as if he sensed that this spot of flesh had reached its tolerance level. Again with the nips at the flesh, as though he wanted to devour her.

"Put your hands between your legs. I want to know how wet you are."

Brennan's hands stole down his cheeks and neck. They glided against the hard, sleek surface of his torso which was such a contrast to the stubbled flesh of his jaw. Her hand slid across the pliable flesh of her own abdomen, and down beneath the thin triangle of fabric.

Booth pulled away from her breast in order to watch her hand slip into the hidden cove. His erection slapped at her thigh.

"Oh yes…" she sighed. "I'm so wet Seeley. So wet for you."

"Rub it."

Her finger began to draw tiny circles around the swollen nub at the apex of her sex.

"Your fingers are mine Bones. Put them where you want me to touch you."

Her hand slid deeper into the fabric and he could feel the moment her finger plunged deep into the darkness.

"Unhh," she cried out. They both jumped. One hand shot out to grab his shoulder for support while she arched her back.

Her finger was no longer attached to her hand. He controlled it. He whispered to her while she pumped his finger in and out of her. So small and delicate; she needed him to fill her. She panted in desperation as the finger stole back up to the small nub at his command. Yes… there… it was needed there. Several more stokes, and a sudden bite at her breast and she toppled over the precipice of desire.

Her head lay against his strong shoulder as she tried to regain her breath and her control. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought about where he could take her if his hands weren't bound behind his back. The excitement caused a deep flush to steal across her face.

"Will you release me now?" Booth murmured into her hair.

Brennan turned to face him. The look he'd seen before, in the bar, was back; as though she were studying him, sizing him up.

"We haven't taken care of you yet," she replied. The same tone she used to correct him in the lab.

"What do you want me to _do- for- you_?"

Booth watched her intently for a few moments; hoping for a brief flicker in the resolve he saw plastered across her face. When he finally determined that, despite her assurance he was 'in control', this was not an argument he would win, he smiled evilly.

"I want to taste you Bones." How was she going to resolve this little dilemma?

He was more than a little chagrinned when she reached back down between their legs and plunged her hand under the fabric. She pulled her hand out covered in the thick, sticky juice of her orgasm, and placed it at his lips.

Booth opened his mouth wide and flattened his tongue to create the greatest amount of surface area. He pulled the rough appendage up her slim fingers and pulled the juice down his throat. After a quick swallow he engulfed her fingers and sucked on them vigorously.

The briefest moment of shock registered on her face as he accepted her challenge. His lips curled into a smile around her fingers.

"More," he demanded when the strong flavor had dissipated. They repeated the process several times, until she was the one who was left breathless and panting.

"It's time Bones," he drawled.

"Yesss. Timmme. Huh?" She'd been lost in the sensation of his tongue caressing her fingertips. "Time for what?"

"I need to be inside you now," he stated calmly.

'_Yes… indeed… it was definitely time for that.'_ Brennan nodded her agreement. Brennan pushed herself back to slide off his legs, but his knee shot up and caused her to slide down his leg till their groins slapped together.

"No. Leave them. They're fine. Pull your panties to the side."

Brennan did exactly as she was told. When she exposed her mons to his hungry eyes his breathe caught. "Ahh. Yes. You're as beautiful as I imagined. I want to run my fingers through your hair and trace the delicate fold of your lips."

"Fuck- Yes-" she moaned at the image. Her mouth gapped and her breath became ragged.

"I need to be inside you Temperance."

The sound of that name coming from his lips caused another tremor to sweep through her body. She used the small amount of control she had left over her legs to raise herself, and her hand to guide his rock hard shaft to her opening.

"Slowly," he hissed as her lips closed around him. "I want to nurture this moment… spread it out into a lifetime."

His breath hissed through his gritted teeth as she slowly moved on top of him. When she finally came to rest on his lap, with him fully sheathed, his head collapsed against her chest and he breathed deeply.

_He was in control. _He needed his control. He needed every bit of control not to cum just from the knowledge of his flesh being inside Temperance Brennan. There weren't numbers high enough or mathematical algorithms complex enough to calculate the number of moments Seeley Booth had fantasized about this very moment.

"Now," he croaked, and she started to move on top of him. A slow steady beat to start as they both adjusted to this new sensation. Her panties added friction that increased each of their pleasure considerably.

"Faster."

_Yes. _He was right. He seemed to be able to read her body. She needed to go faster- deeper. His legs spread, which caused her legs to adjust wider, and he plunged deeper into her depths.

"Fuck," she cried out in surprise. Her nails bit into his scalp as her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

His tongue shot out and licked the length of her sternum. It continued to lick and bite and kiss at the flesh of her chest as she rode him frantically. "Fuck."

She was about to lose control again. Her legs were jello; her brain was mush; her body was a volcano ready to explode.

"Cum for me Temperance. _Cum now_." His voice was hard as steel. An order she could not disobey. As her body rocketed into the convulsions that had threatened to overtake her from the very beginning, she felt his penis convulse deep inside her. Their bodies had reached the precipice together, and they collided.

* * *

Brennan had to dig through his pockets to find his keys. She had a moment of insecurity when she released his wrists. What would he think of her? Did he think she was some kind of freak now?

Seeley Booth was a very traditional guy. He could be downright stodgy when it came to his narrow view of sexual norms.

As soon as his hands were free Booth grabbed her. He backed her against the wall. His hands roamed her body, delirious with the ability to finally touch all of that luscious flesh.

He pushed and pulled and kissed her all the way down the hall to the bedroom. She'd had her turn. Now he was going to make love to her so thoroughly that she would know that no part of her body or soul hadn't been touched.

Several hours later, they lay next to each other fully spent. Brennan lay on her stomach. Booth was stretched out beside her. His hand caressed her smooth skin. He couldn't get enough of touching her now. They were both in that place where their bodies had nothing left to give, but their minds didn't want to let go of the day yet.

"I love your tattoo," Booth whispered, as he rubbed the half dollar sized dolphin on the small of her back, just over her left buttocks.

"I spent some time in Eastern Malaysia, the Mulu caves of Sarawak, and then diving off Sipadan Island. My tattoo was a result of too much samsu. I was just out of grad school. It was- You know- just one of those things."

"Yeah. I know," Booth chuckled as he indicated his wrists. "Too much tequila."

They laughed lazily. He pulled her close. He'd give about anything at that moment to be ten years younger so he could make love to her again. They drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Booth woke to the gentle caress of her lips on his. He grabbed her and realized that all that luscious skin was covered. He opened his eyes to find her completely clothed.

"I have to go," she whispered. "It's early. Go back to sleep." Brennan placed a chaste kiss on his lips before she tried to pull away.

"Don't go," he whined. "Come back to bed."

"I can't Booth. The cab is already here." She kissed him again and pulled herself out of his reach. "I'll talk to you later."

Booth groaned as he flopped on his back and fisted the mattress. _Damn_. He had hoped for an entirely different morning.

* * *

It had been four days since that night, and Booth was confused. It seemed like he and Bones had slipped right back into the same old rut. He'd dropped by the lab several times, despite the fact that they hadn't had a case. She'd been friendly; razzing him, even picking a fight. She'd corrected him several times in a general discussion with the squint squad, and she'd even agreed to several lunches.

But- no mention of their night together had been exchanged between them. The one time he'd tried to bring it up, she'd quickly changed the subject. He had become more frustrated by the day.

"Hey Booth," Charlie walked in his office. He'd barely paused to knock at the door before entering. Booth was about to ream him when he dropped a package on his desk.

"I found this waiting for you out at reception, and I thought I'd bring it by. Did I miss your birthday or somethin'?"

"No," Booth mumbled a bit surprised. There was a simple card attached with his name, so the package had to be hand delivered. The package came from one of the most exclusive men's clothing stores in D.C.

"K… just checking," Charlie shrugged, before he walked back out the door and headed to his own office.

Booth opened the box carefully; no card. Under the tissue lay an elegant red tie with a striking deco design. A small blue box lay nestled on top. Inside was a gold tie tack in the shape of a pair of handcuffs. Tucked into the lid of the jewelry box was a handwritten note.

_**Your turn. Name the time and the place, and I'll be there. **_

_** TB **_

**

* * *

**_Naughty, naughty Brennan. I wonder what kind of fantasies Seeley Booth has?!_

_Thanks to bea.tricks for the superlative BETA job. You should all know that she does not authorize or support the use of the term "freaky deaky" in any form. She also scolded me severely for the "fade to black" in the bedroom scene. Sorry- but that would have to be a whole new story!! Because Seeley Booth cuffed to a chair is one thing- Seeley Booth at large, in the bedroom, is a whole different animal!!_


End file.
